Nanti
by Sannur
Summary: Karena Hermione tau, pada saatnya nanti ia akan berkumpul dengan cintanya... HxHR/RnR


**Nanti. . .**

JK Rowling's

Peringatan standar fanfic teraplikasikan

I only own the plot

**2 Mei 2018**

Hujan deras tak sedikitpun menyurutkan semangat dari sekerumunan orang tersebut. Berbekal mantra pelindung, sekitaran dua puluh orang dalam pakaian putih berdiri tegak menghadap sebuah monument dari marmer putih tepat di tepi hutan. Sebuah perayaan, sekaligus kedukaan atas peristiwa yang terjadi dua dekade silam. Sebuah peristiwa yang takkan pernah terlupakan oleh mereka yang ikut turun berjuang atau hanya sekedar melihat atau bahkan hanya mendengarnya.

Seiring berhentinya rintikan hujan yang turun, kerumunan tersebut membubarkan diri. Saling menyapa satu sama lain, menguatkan mereka yang masih rapuh setiap mengingatnya, dan bersiap menjalani hari. Menatap hari baru yang jauh lebih baik bersama pelangi yang selalu muncul memberi harapan setelah hujan.

Tak lama berselang, tepat setelah orang terakhir meninggalkan tempat itu, dua sosok lain muncul dari udara kosong. Sama seperti pengunjung sebelumnya, dua sosok tadi juga berpakaian putih, dengan setangkai lily putih dalam genggaman. Berhenti sejenak di hadapan monument berisikan nama-nama mereka yang gugur, meletakkan lily putih yang dibawa tepat di mimbar bersama puluhan tangkai lainnya sebelum berbalik ke tempat awal keduanya muncul, dan menghilang lagi.

Di depan gerbang sebuah pemakaman, suara pop pelan memecah keheningan. Dari udara kosong, muncul dua sosok manusia berpakaian serba putih seperti orang suci. Seorang wanita yang berusia empat puluhan dan laki-laki berusia dua puluhan memasuki areal pemakaman dalam keheningan. Laki-laki itu tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangan wanita disampingnya, sesekali tersenyum setiap menatap wajahnya. Dan keduanya berhenti dihadapan dua buah nisan dari marmer putih dibawah lindungan pohon beech.

Kedua nisan berdiri dengan kokohnya, seolah tak terpengaruh sama sekali teriknya matahari berkat perlindungan pohon diatasnya. Seolah juga meledek dua pengunjung dihadapannya yang mulai berlinang air mata. Dengan satu gerakan tongkat sederhana, dua tangkai mawar putih muncul dari kekosongan, laki-laki tadi menyerahkan setangkai pada wanita disampingnya untuk diletakkan pada nisan yang lebih kecil, sedangkan setangkai lagi, ia letakkan sendiri di nisan besar dihadapannya.

"Biasanya aku yang memunculkan bunga tadi, kau tau."

"Aku tau Mum. Aku tau. Aku hanya ingin sedikit perubahan."

"Kau sudah banyak berubah Ted, dan kau mengingatkanku padanya. Pada ayahmu," Wanita itu berpaling dari nisan dihadapannya. Menatap laki-laki disampingnya, dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan mata hijau cemerlang. Mata yang selalu membuatnya tenggelam dalam ingatan sosok yang dicintainya.

"Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian. Sebuah pujian dari penyihir tergenius sepanjang masa, my lovely mum, Hermione Jean Potter."

Mendapat pujian sang anak tetap sukses membuat pipinya bersemu,"Ternyata kau juga mewarisi bakat merayu ayahmu, Teddy," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Alis Teddy naik sebelah,"Ayah yang mana yang kau maksud Mum? Daddy Remus atau—

"Kurasa keduanya. Yaaa, kurasa keduanya pandai memikat para wanita sepertimu." Dan lagi, Hermione mendesah pelan ketika memandang nisan dihadapannya. Berdiri kokoh tak termakan waktu dan seakan menantangnya agar tetap tegar.

Ia berlutut lagi sambil berusaha menahan air matanya agar berhenti keluar, meski sepertinya sia-sia.

Tangannya yang mulai dihiasi kerut bergetar ketika mengusap tulisan pada nisan tersebut. Menyentuhnya perlahan seperti menyentuh porcelain rapuh yang akan hancur hanya karena sedikit tekanan.

"Sudah dua puluh tahun berlalu, kau tau. Dua puluh tahun, dan aku masih merindukanmu, Harry." katanya pelan. Dan bendungan pertahanannya pun jebol oleh air mata baru yang mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Teddy yang melihat pemandangan itu segera menjatuhkan diri disamping sang ibu sambil memeluknya dari samping, berusaha menguatkannya meski ia sendiri sudah terisak.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Dad."

-o0o-

Air matanya sudah hampir kering tapi kesedihannya belum juga hilang, bahkan mungkin takkan pernah hilang mengingat pemakaman siapa yang ia hadiri tiga jam lalu. Ia masih belum mau percaya, meski ia tau semua ini nyata. Dan bukan hanya ia yang merasa kehilangan, seisi asrama Gryffindor, seisi sekolah, bahkan mungkin seisi dunia sihir Inggris turut berduka atas kematiannya.

Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup, Yang Terpilih, dan Sang Pemenang itu tak lagi hidup. Ia sudah pergi, tiada, menyusul mereka yang gugur di medan perang. Harry Potter telah tiada.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia bertemu Harry di kompartemen Hogwarts Express untuk pertama kalinya, melalui berbagai hal gila, menantang maut dan melihatnya mengalahkan musuh besar seluruh penyihir. Hingga akhirnya, melihat kematiannya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Ia sebenarnya sudah merasakan ada yang aneh dari sosok laki-laki yang dikenalnya hampir delapan tahun itu. Tepat setelah pemakaman para korban di halaman Hogwarts, ia lebih sering menyendiri, berkata ia hanya butuh ketenangan sebagai alasannya. Beberapa kali ia melewatkan jam makan malam dan menghilang entah kemana. Hingga seminggu kemudian, seisi dunianya hancur dalam sekejap. Sebuah patronus kucing membawa pesan baginya serta keluarga Weasley agar secepatnya ke Hospital Wing

Sosoknya terbaring lemah di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit. Matanya tertutup rapat, dan kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ia masih berusaha membantah berbagai hal buruk yang mulai bersarang dipikiannya. Berharap, dan terus berharap ini bukan seperti yang dipikrkan, ini tidak mungkin, dan tidak boleh terjadi.

"Maaf."

Dan hanya dengan satu kata tersebut, ia tau semuanya berakhir. Hancur sudah dinding pertahanannya, ia belum siap, dan takkan pernah siap kehilangan teman pertamanya, sahabat terbaiknya serta… Cinta pertamanya.

Ia sudah tau sejak lama adanya perasaan itu, ia –Hermione- jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri, Harry Potter. Anak laki-laki yang menanggung beban dunia dipundaknya namun masih mau berteman dengan kutu buku sepertinya. Masih tergambar jelas sorot matanya yang penuh kekaguman saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di dunia sihir, memasuki dunia baru yang sudah menantinya sebagai penyelamat.

Sebuah surat wasiat –seolah ia sudah tau kematiannya- serta tiga buah benda ia tinggalkan untuk ketiga orang terdekatnya. Ia, Ron dan Ginny, masing-masing mendapat sebuah benda yang mungkin sebagai peninggalan terakhir darinya.

Kalung Slytherin yang sudah rusak, ia berikan untuk Ron. Sebagai pengingat petualangan terakhir mereka berburu Horcrux. Untuk Ginny, sebuah gelang dari sulur tanaman liar berhias bunga seruni perak, yang ia ketahui berarti bermakna persahabatan –bukan cinta- seperti yang ia harapakan. Dan yang paling aneh, Minerva tidak langsung memberikan benda yang ditinggalkan Harry untuknya, melainkan memintanya datang langsung ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk mengambilnya.

"Kerumunan Kecoak," Katanya pada gargoyle batu yang langsung melompat memberi jalan.

Air matanya masih mengalir saat menaiki tangga menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Ia masih mau berada disisi Harry, melihatnya selama mungkin sebelum pemakaman esok hari. Ia ragu, apa ia punya cukup kekuatan melihat pemakaman esok, tapi itu bisa dipikirkan nanti, sekarang ada hal lain yang menunggunya.

"Minerva? Kau di dalam?"

"Masuklah."

Minerva Mcgonagall, kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang baru masih bergelut dengan perkamen dihadapannya, sama sekali lupa siapa yang ia suruh datang ke kantornya. Ketika ia tau murid kesayangannya yang datang, segera ia tinggalkan sejenak pekerjaannya.

"Oh kau Hermione, maaf aku sedang sibuk. Apa yang membuatmu kemari? Bukankah, seharusnya kau ada di Hospital Wing, seperti yang lain?"

"Kau yang memintaku kemari, Minerva. Untuk… untuk mengambil peninggalan Harry." suaranya bergetar ketika mengucapkan nama Harry.

Keterkejutan tergambar jelas di wajah tua sang professor, bagaimana mungkin ia lupa hal sepenting ini. Terlebih, hal ini berkaitan dengan dua murid kesayangannya, well—meski kini tinggal tersisa satu, mengingat baru satu jam yang lalu, murid terbaiknya sekaligus biang masalah namun luar biasa berani, Harry Potter, meninggal.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku Hermione, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa hal seperti ini. Kemari, kemari," katanya sembari menunjuk kursi dihadapannya.

Hermione mengikuti instruksi sang professor sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya. Beberapa pigura mantan kepala sekolah memberinya tatapan simpatik, terutama pigura Albus Dumbledore, sekilas wajahnya tampak seperti habis menangis, kilat dimatanya pun meredup sama sepertinya.

"Ini yang ditinggalkan Harry untukmu, aku belum membukanya sama sekali. Bukalah." Katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak persegi berwarna hijau gelap ke hadapannya. Tak seperti dua benda lainnya untuk dua Weasley yang tanpa bungkus, miliknya tersimpan rapi dan terkunci rapat.

Ia memandang kotak dihadapannya heran,"Bagaimana aku membukanya? Kurasa ini bukan kunci sihir biasa."

"Kau tidak tau Hermione? Well, aku ragu ada yang bisa membukanya jika kau sendiri tidak bisa. Sudah jelas kotak itu hanya bisa dibuka oleh orang yang memang diperuntukkan untuk membukanya."

Hermione mendesah pelan, kenapa pula Harry harus memberinya teka-teki saat otaknya mati total untuk berpikir? Ayolah, coba pikir apa kuncinya? Apa yang bisa membuat kotak ini terbuka? Pikir Granger! Gunakan otakmu, berpikirlah! Lupakan kesedihanmu, masih ada yang harus kau kerjakan.

Ia meraba bagian depan kotak tersebut, berusaha mencari sedikit petunjuk yang mungkin terselip, dan ia mendapatkannya.. Ada sebuah bentukan aneh dari kotak tersebut, seperti sebuah kunci yang dibekukan dalam es.

"Erised Tsepeed yM" adalah tulisan yang tertera tepat diatas ukiran kunci tersebut, apa artinya?

"Minerva, aku pernah membaca ada tulisan yang diukir diatas cermin Tarsah, apa kau tau apa artinya?" Entah dari mana hubungannya tapi otaknya berkata ini hampir sama dengan tulisan di cermin ajaib tersebut.

Minerva memandang heran pada muridnya sebelum menjawab "Kau harus membacanya dari arah terbalik. Memang ada apa kau menanyakan cermin itu?"

Terbalik, terbalik.. itu berarti.. dari belakang! Ya, mungkin aku harus membacanya dari belakang. Ia membaca lagi tulisan tersebut, "Erised Tsepeed yM", kalau ia baca dari belakang … My Deepest Desire.. keinginan terbesarku.. Jadi, kuncinya adalah keinginan terbesar Harry, keinginan terdalamnya?

"Family," bisiknya. Seketika kunci yang tergambar itu langsung muncul ke permukaan, kunci kecil perak berhias batu emerald dengan ukuran pas dengan gembok kotak itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hermione langsung membuka gemboknya dan terbukalah kotak itu. Sebuah kalung dengan dua tali pengikat, yang satu berwarna perak sementara satunya hitam legam saling melilit satu sama lain, dengan sebuah liontin yang agak… aneh? Tiga untaian bunga kecil, sekuntum lily putih dan dua anyelir putih di sampingnya. Sekali lagi, Harry sukses membuatnya kebingungan.

"Hermione, Poppy baru saja memberi tahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Harry. Apa kau mau mengetahuinya?" tanya Minerva ragu-ragu. Hermione langsung sadar dari transnya, dan meski berat, ia tetap ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya.

Sekian menit berlalu dan kedua wanita tangguh itu pun menangis dalam pelukan masing-masing. Berusaha menguatkan diri atas kehilangan dari sosok yang luar biasa berarti bagi mereka. Dimata Minerva, Harry sudah seperti anaknya sendiri, dan bagi Hermione.. semua tau betapa berartinya anak laki-laki bermata hijau itu baginya. Sebuah kesimpulan yang ia dapat, Harry mengalami kerusakan organ dalam yang kompleks dan tak mungkin bisa disembuhkan, efek dari berbagai kutukan yang menghantamnya.

Serta satu hal yang makin membuatnya terpukul, setelah sempat mengalami kematian sementara, Harry kembali dengan kekuatan yang luarbiasa, sekaligus melemahkannya disaat bersamaan. Selama seminggu penuh, Harry mempraktekan mantra tingkat tinggi agar bisa menopang rasa sakitnya, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi bertahan dan ia menyerah. Ia bahkan tak pernah tau mantra apa yang digunakan Harry sebagai penopangnya.

Ia berlalu dari kantor sang kepala sekolah, memutuskan membaca surat yang terdapat di kotak tersebut di ruang rekreasi. Dimana ia bisa mendapatkan waktu menyendiri tanpa gangguan dari siapa pun.

_'Hey Mione, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Kematian. Well –dia tak seburuk kelihatannya. Bahkan, dia mengizinkanku menulis surat ini untukmu. Salam perpisahan, katanya. Karena aku tau aku takkan bisa mengucapkan semua hal ini langsung._

_Aku mencintaimu, Hermione._

_Maaf, aku terlalu pengecut untuk menemuimu dan menyatakan perasaanku. Mungkin, aku tak layak menyandang predikat sebagai Gryffindor sejati. Dan, maaf masih banyak hal yang ku sembunyikan darimu. Mungkin, perlahan kau akan tau semuanya._

_Lanjutkan hidupmu Hermione. Kalau kau merasa tak punya alasan untuk hidup, hidup lah untukku. Bertahanlah, hingga aku bisa menjemputmu nanti._

_Love,_

_Harry James Potter.'_

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam sehari, air mata Hermione kembali tumpah. Membentuk jalur baru di kedua pipinya dan berkilau tertimpa cahaya lembut dari perapian. Ia menangis hingga sekujur tubuhnya lelah dan akhirnya tertidur di sofa tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua sahabatnya, dulu.

"Jangan pergi! Harry! Harry kembali!"

"Harry, kumohon! JANGAN PERGI! PLEASE, HARRY! KEMBALI, KUMOHON. HAARRRYYY!

"Hermione, Hermione, heey bangun! Mione, sadarlah, kau mimpi buruk!

Tubuhnya seolah dipaksa bangun dengan kasar, bersimbah keringat dan jantung berdegup kencang, ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk tentang Harry. Perlahan kesadaran mulai memenuhinya, mendapati dua sorot mata biru memandangnya penuh ke khawatiran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Ron? Mana yang lain?" Hermione memandang sekeliling, mendapati hanya mereka berdua di ruang rekreasi.

Ron memandanganya penuh, matanya agak memerah karena menangis, sama sepertinya. "Kau mimpi buruk, dan kau belum makan sama sekali sehabis pemakaman." Nada suaranya pahit mengucapkan kata pemakaman. Ia bukan menjawab, melainkan memberi pernyataan.

Hermione menunduk memandang karpet yang mendadak lebih menarik perhatiannya. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Istrirahatlah, kau membutuhkannya. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kirim patronusmu. Aku pasti datang," kata Ron lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala gadis dihadapannya. Ia tau betapa besar dampak kematian Harry bagi Hermione, meski ia merasakan kesedihan yang sama, Hermione jauh lebih dekat dengan Harry dibandingnya. Seolah ada koneksi tak terlihat diantara mereka, dan begitu satu koneksi terputus yang satu takkan bisa berfungsi normal lagi.

"Kau juga harus beristirahat," katanya mengingatkan. Ron hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Hermione pun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju tangga asrama murid, kedua kakinya justru mengarah ke asrama putra, bukan ke asrama putri seperti seharusnya. Ia membiarkan kedua kakinya terus melangkah hingga sampai di asrama siswa tahun ke 7.

Empat buah tempat tidur menyambutnya ketika pintu kamar terbuka sepenuhnya. Segera matanya tertuju pada satu tempat tidur di dekat jendela. Tak kurang dari dua puluh empat jam yang lalu, Harry masih terbaring disana. Merasakan kembali tidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan lukanya. Sebelum akhirnya, ia pergi.

Untuk selamanya.

Ia berbaring di ranjang Harry, berusaha menghirup dan merekam jejak diotaknya wangi khas Harry. Wangi tubuhnya yang lembut dan menenangkan, bersamaan dengan isakan pelan dari mulutnya. Sayang, kedua matanya sudah terlalu lelah memproduksi air mata.

"Shhhh, jangan menangis 'Mione." suara berat yang familiar mengusiknya. Ia tak mungkin salah mengenalinya, tapi ia juga tak mau percaya itu suaranya.

Mustahil.

Ia merasakan seseorang mengusap rambutnya, perlahan penuh kelembutan. Sekali lagi, dengan cara yang amat familiar untuknya. Pelan, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela kastil. Berharap ini bukan sekedar khayalannya.

Dan ketakutannya sekaligus inginnya menjadi nyata. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu menatapnya intens, mengirim gelombang aneh di otaknya. Tak ada kacamata, tak ada lagi penghalang untuknya melihat dua emerald yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menarik sosok dihadapannya dalam pelukan erat. Memeluknya erat karena takut ia pergi lagi. Tidak, ia takkan membiarkannya pergi lagi.

"Harry dear, apa kau masih lama? Ayahmu mulai membuatku kesal." Suara lembut seorang wanita menyadarkan Hermione kembali.

Ia mengendurkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap mata emerald itu. Amat dekat, hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kerut halus didahi Harry. "Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya khawatir.

Harry memandangnya tenang, mengusap lembut pipi gadis dihadapannya. Anak perempuan berambut lebat yang keras kepala yang bertahan disisinya melewati berbagai hal. Hingga ia akhirnya menjadi wanita dewasa yang mengagumkan.

"Ke petualangan besar selanjutnya. Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus dan yang lainnya sudah menungguku." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Huh.."

"Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Harry menutup jarak diantara keduanya. Mencium bibir gadis dihadapannya lembut, berharap tindakan bisa menjelaskan hal yang tak bisa diungkapkannya dengan kata.

"Perak milik seekor Unicorn, ia melambangkan hidup dan keberanian…

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Harry mengulurkan sebuah kalung –yang sebelumnya ada di genggaman Hermione- kehadapannya.

Perlahan, ia memutar tubuh Hermione membelakanginya. Ia memakaikan kalung itu sebelum memutar kembali Hermione kehadapannya, menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Hermione.

"Dua surai dari Unicorn dan Thestral melambangkan dua kehidupan. Perak milik Unicorn, ia milikmu. Kau hidup, kau bebas dan kau berani.." katanya sambil menatap Hermione.

"Hitam, Thestral. It's mine. Ia melambangkan kematian, tapi ia tak pernah takut dan lembut pada sesamanya. Aku memang mati, ragaku tak lagi bersamamu. Tapi kau tau, aku selalu disini." Dengan lembut, Harry menyentuh dada Hermione, dijantungnya.

"Lily, melambangkan kemurnian. Ia suci, mulia dan melambangkan keindahan. Ia melambangkan dirimu 'Mione. Kau jauh lebih indah, luar dan dalam. Kau mengagumkan, lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. Dan dua bunga lainnya… it's show my deepest feeling for you. Perasaan cinta yang hanya untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, selalu dan akan terus mencintaimu hingga kehidupan selanjutnya." Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan penjelasannya, cahaya perak menguar dari liontin Hermione dan menyelubungi keduanya.

Ikatan sihir. Kini, air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipi Hermione. Ada kebahagiaan yang terpancar dimatanya ketika ia tau apa maksud sebenarnya bersamaan dengan fakta perasaan yang dipendam sahabat –Cintanya- yang kini telah tiada.

"Harry dear, saatnya pergi." Perhatian keduanya teralih pada dua sosok yang baru muncul di ruangan. Dua sosok yang tak pernah dibayangkan untuk ditemuinya.

Seorang wanita berusia tak lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun, berambut merah gelap dengan mata hijau cemerlang itu menatapnya hangat. Disampingnya, seorang laki-laki sebayanya berdiri sambil merangkul pinggang si wanita. Rambut hitam berantakan serta kacamata bulatnya tak bisa menipunya. Lily dan James Potter. Ketiga Potter itu kini dihadapannya.

"Terimakasih dear. Sudah menjaga Harryku hingga waktunya tiba. Aku senang ia memilikimu selama ini. Ku harap, ia tak banyak menyusahkanmu. Well –bagaimanapun juga ia tetap anak seorang Marauders," Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Marauders tidak seburuk itu Lilykins. Buktinya kau mau menikah denganku," protes James. Membuat senyum kecil terulas di wajah Hermione. Ia tau, ia pasti dengan senang hati mengunjungi keluarga Potter jika mereka masih hidup.

"Terserah maumu James. Harry, apa semuanya sudah selesai? Sirius sudah mulai habis kesabaran menunggu kita."

"Apa kalian harus pergi sekarang? Dan… dan tak kembali?" tanya Hermione. Ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan kesedihan.

Harry mendesah pelan, mengembalikan perhatian Hermione kepadanya.

"Jangan takut. Mereka yang telah mati tak pernah meninggalkanmu. I'm still here, Love." Harry bangkit dari duduknya sembari membantu Hermione berdiri.

"Dear, kau boleh mengubah namamu menjadi Potter. Bagaimanapun juga, kalian sudah terikat secara sihir. Semua terserah padamu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Hermione Jane Potter, semoga kau tidak keberatan. Come on, son."

"Titip Teddy denganmu. Ucapkan maaf padanya aku harus pergi,"

Dengan satu ciuman terakhir, keluarga Potter menghilang dari pandangan dengan cahaya keemasan yang berpendar. Meninggalkan Hermione kembali sendiri di ruang rekreasi, berusaha mencerna segala hal yang terjadi tak kurang dari setengah jam tadi. Satu hal yang pasti, tak ada lagi Hermione Jane Granger. Hanya ada Hermione Jane Potter.

Potter terakhir di Inggris Sihir.

-o0o-

"Saatnya pulang Ted. Andie pasti menunggu kita dirumah." Hermione bangkit dari posisinya dibantu Teddy. Senyum hangat terulas diwajah anak baptisnya, senyum yang selalu menenangkan sama dengan mendiang sang ayah.

Dua sosok itu pun perlahan meninggalkan pemakaman menuju jalan utama Godric Hollow sebelum berapparate. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya mereka dari pandangan, tiga figure transparan muncul tepat dimakam keluarga Potter.

"Ia menjaga Teddy dengan baik, Harry."

"Aku tau Mum. Aku bisa mengandalkannya."

"Ku harap, kita bisa segera berkumpul dengannya. Aku ingin keluarga Potterku utuh."

"Segera Dad. Keluarga Potter akan berkumpul lagi. Segera."

Tepat sebelum berapparate, ada sesuatu yang menahan Hermione. Ia pun menoleh kembali ke dalam pemakaman, berusaha memposisikan kacamatanya agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas. Ia mendesah pelan melihat apa yang dilihat mata tuanya, sebelum senyum kecil merekah diwajah lelahnya.

Ia tau, ia akan segera berkumpul dengan cintanya. Tak ada penjelasan pasti, ia hanya tau. Tak lama lagi, ia bisa menyusul Potter lainnya.

hooooiiii, adakah yang merindukan sannur disini? xD

sungguh, saya gak ngerti apa yang ngerasuki saya buat bikin ini. Mungkin lagi kangen aja sama OTP tercintaa Harry-Hermione.

Yang sudah baca, saya tunggu review dan sarannya di kotak review.

ciao!


End file.
